stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act II Part 4
:Mario confronts his brother who has been possessed by Nox Decious. Luigi's mind is warped, resulting in the alter ego of Mr. L. In this ultimate showdown of the series, Mario must choose between saving his brother or finally destroying the spirit of Nox Decious Overview '' This episode starts with Snake and Wario talking to each other. Snake has decided to fight Liquid, when Ness arrives and tells him where he is. After that, Mario comes and reveals that he is to defeat Mr. L. Ness has known this all along and tells Mario where he is. Before Mario leaves, Wario gives him the Black Widow Blade. Later, Snake leaves to find Liquid when Otacon appears. Otacon tells Snake that Liquid had kidnapped him, but he then let him go. When Snake asked why, Otacon said he did'nt know. Eventually, Snake finds Liquid, who tells him that he would soon have a new world order, but he would have to kill Snake first. This plan didn't work out to well, as Snake quickly killed Liquid, then walked away. Meanwhile, Wario was on the roof with the Truth Stone and Coconut. Coconut told Wario that in order for him to become a man again, he would need to take the Truth Stone to Merlin...or did he? Eventually, Mario found Mr. L and they battled. After their battle, Mario had Mr. L cornered. He told Luigi to fight him, and Mr. L told him it was too late. Luigi said otherwise as he strangled Nox Decious to death. Luigi was back...and sick.'' Synopsis Snake and Wario are at Mario's House talking. Snake says he knows where his brother is, but Wario claims they need to find Luigi and find out what has become of him. Ness appears claiming to know where Luigi is and explains that Luigi has been possessed by Nox Decious making him Mr. L. Snake asks how Ness knows all his and Ness responds by saying, "Psychic!" Then asks who will defeat Luigi. Mario appears saying he will claiming that everything he's been though has lead up to this and that Luigi was who he was meant to defeat. Ness reveals it is true and that he knew it all along. Wario asks Mario how he is still alive Mario says, "Let's just say I had a little help from a friend." Ness reveals that Luigi is at The Abandoned Castle where Mario first encountered Nox Decious. He asks Mario if he remembers how to get there and Mario says he knows it. Wario asks Mario if he should do it for him, but Mario says it has to be him and that he must go alone. Snake tells Mario it was an honor to fight with him. He then wishes everyone good luck and leaves to confront his brother. Mario tells Wario and Ness that if he doesn't make it he wants them to defeat Luigi. Wario then gives the Black Widow Blade to Mario. Mario thanks them and leaves to confront Luigi. Ness then mumbles, "Two heroes, each must face their brother, formal battle, two shall be victorious." Wario tells Ness that he sometimes wishes he wasn't all knowing and Ness says, "Me too." Snake is walking across The Battlefield when Otacon appears. Snake asks Otacon where he has been and Otacon reveals he was kidnapped by Liquid who is still alive. Snake claims he knows that, because he meet Liquid and asks Otacon how he escaped. Otacon claims Liquid let him go for an unknown reason. Snake asks Otacon where Liquid is and Otaon reveals he is at The Old Railroad. Snake starts to walk away and Otacon asks what Snake plans to do to Liquid. Snake stops and says, "Kill him, again." Then leaves. Snake arrives at The Old Railroad where he meets Liquid. Snake claims Liquid's new world is finished and Liquid claims he doesn't need The Darkness to create his new world, just his "creative mind" and ambition. He then reveals somethings will have to change to get his new world started which starts with Snake's death. Liquid pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Snake, but Snake shoots him first. As Liquid is dying on the ground Snake comes over to him. Liquid makes a loud, angry grunt and Snake punches him in the face killing him. Snake leaves The Old Railroad saying, "Good bye Liquid, see you in Hell." At Mario's House Wario is sitting on the roof holding Coconut. Coconut tells Wario the second step to freeing him involves Wario giving the Truth Stone to Merlin. Then Merlin will do a spell using the power that the Truth Stone has left. Wario asks if the spell turns him into a human, but Coconut says that spell is for someone else, but it indirectly helps him. Wario says he will give Merlin the truth stone.